Formation of the Marauders
by MinervaEvenstar
Summary: How did the Marauders & a few other characters meet? Has points of view of all the Marauders. Funny & sweet fic! COMPLETE
1. Journey to Hogwarts

_Disclaimer:_ Do you own the HP genre? Guess what, neither do I!

**Formation of the Marauders**

_Prongs' Perspective_ First Chapter **Journey to Hogwarts**

I embraced Mum and winked at Dad, whom I was exactly in my appearance and love of mischief, for he had given me an invisibility cloak last night. My parents can afford anything and since I'm their only child they buy me all that I ask for.

As I stepped confidently aboard the Hogwarts Express for the first time I knew I would be a great wizard. I strode down the corridor glancing inside the compartments to decide who I would enjoy being seated with. Eventually, I arrived at one where a girl with fiery red hair and startlingly green eyes sat alone. I walked in and sat beside her.

"Hi, I'm James Potter," I greeted cheerfully.

She looked at me with some reserve. "Lily Evans," she stated shortly.

"What's the matter? How can you not be thrilled that we are on our way to Hogwarts?" I asked.

Uneasily, she admitted, "I'm a muggle born, and I don't know that much about magic."

"It's no big deal; magic is very simple," I assured her. Then I thought about it more carefully. Did not I owe her the truth? "Well, it's easy for me, but you may find it difficult. In fact, there's a possibility that you may fail all of your classes."

Lily glared at me with her gorgeous eyes blazing. ""I'll show you. I'll be one of the best wishes Hogwarts has ever had." She stood up and stormed out.

Out of nowhere I was visited by a strange thought from somewhere in the back of my mind. _I'm going to marry Lily Evans._ Weird, huh?

Less than a second later a dark haired boy poked his head in. "What did you do to that girl?" he inquired, not without a hint of amusement.

"I guess I offended her, though I didn't mean to," I answered casually and truthfully.

The boy came in and sat across from me. "So, Offender of Damsels, do you have another name?"

I considered his question. "I'm James Potter a.k.a. Quidditch Player Extraordinaire."

The boy laughed, "Well, I am the Master of Mayhem, the King of Chaos, the Prince of Panic, the one and only..." He paused dramatically. "Sirius Black!"

I, being from a pureblood family myself, had heard about the Blacks. They were enthralled with the Dark Arts and pureblood-mania, yet I could not help liking Sirius.

Suddenly, Sirius exclaimed, "Wow, look at that girl!" He was pointing out the window at two girls hugging with tears in their eyes. One had sapphire blue eyes and golden hair and the other had green eyes and long raven hair. I mean, REALLY long hair, like down to her knees. Who is crazy enough to want to brush that every morning?

By my standards they were both pretty, if not as much as the red head, but I really did not think much about girls yet. Except for that bizarre thought I had earlier, which I would not under pain of death tell anyone about.

Nevertheless, I inquired, "Which one?"

Before Sirius could respond the dark haired girl complained, "I can't believe I have to be alone with her." She cast a disdainful look at a woman who I assumed was her mother since they looked alike. "You'll be at school with Auntie Minerva and Dad will be at work."

The blonde appeared forlorn. "I know, Sis, but you'll be old enough to come with me next year."

The brunette, who was apparently the blonde's younger sister, merely nodded glumly and they embraced a final time before the elder one walked onto the Hogwarts Express with her head hung.

I noted that Sirius was still staring at the brunette, which answered my question about which girl he had been referring to.

"She has problems with her mother, too," Sirius murmured almost inaudibly to himself. Sirius snapped out of his trance and asked me, "So, which Quidditch team is your favourite?"

Without hesitation, I replied, "The Falmouth Falcons since Kevin and Karl Braodmoor were their beaters."

Sirius cracked up. The sound resembled a bark and was infectuous. The Broadmoor brothers' antics had gotten them suspended seventeen times. "It is a shame they retired this year," sighed Sirius.

Moments before the train pulled out of the station there was a light knock on the compartment door.

"Enter," Sirius and I stated in unison.

A tired looking boy slid the door open. "I do not want to bother you, but everywhere else is full, so may I sit with you?" he politely requested.

"The more the merrier," I responded.

"Thank you," he said and promptly seated himself and took out one of his schoolbooks to read.

Sirius and I exchanged glances. Sirius commented, "You don't need to study; we haven't even reached the school yet."

"Not everyone gets the opportunity to go to Hogwarts, so I need to make sure that the time I spend there is worth it," he remarked quietly, and continued reading.

_He seems a bit odd and shy, but I bet Sirius and I can get him to come out of his shell._ "Anyway, my name is James Potter."

Sirius added, "And my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father; prepare to die."

I stared at Sirius in bewilderment while the other child chuckled.

Sirius explained, "It's a line from _The Princess Bride._ I watch muggle movies 'cause it pisses my parents off." Ah, so he disagreed with his family's infamous beliefs. He was also deliberately disobedient. Yes, I definitely was fond of Sirius already. Next, he turned back to the boy. "Actually, I'm Sirius Black, though you can call me Inigo if you prefer."

He smiled. "Perhaps later. Well, it is very nice to meet you both. I'm Remus Lupin."

Once Remus came out of his shell he, too, was very good company. I was disappointed when the train reached Hogsmeade Station and the three of us had to go with the other first years to be sorted.


	2. Havoc in the Hallway

_Wormtail's Perspective_ Second Chapter **Havoc in the Hallway**

I watched nervously as a severe looking woman in square spectacles placed a tattered hat on a wooden stool and the hat sang:

"A thousand years ago,

Hogwarts was wrought,

And many different types of students,

To the magic school were brought.

Slytherin preferred the ones,

Who had great ambition.

Ravenclaw accepted those,

With wit worth recognition.

Hufflepuff valued most,

Hard workers and fidelity,

And Gryffindor taught those,

Of courage and chivalry.

Gryffindor took me off his head,

And gave me a mind,

So that when the founders were gone,

I could help pupils find their kind!"

The four long tables exalted. I guessed that these were the tables of the four houses the peculiar hat had just described. _I really do not want to put that thing on my head._

"Avery, Thomas!" called the woman. A sour looking boy came forward and after a moment the hat announced, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Bagman, Ludovic!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Sirius!" she summoned. A good-looking child came out of the crowd and reluctantly put of the hat. His reluctance seemed to be caused by the fact that the Slytherins were raising their hands as if getting ready to applaud him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat declared almost instantly. There was a stunned silence throughout the hall as Sirius walked with pride to his house table. I was unsure of the reason why.

In the throng of first years a bespectacled boy and a sickly boy began to clap. _I wish I had friends to congratulate me when no one else would,_ I thought. (Unfortunately, I had a tendency to wallow in self-pity.) I was amazed when the headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore, began to applaud. Soon the entire hall, minus the Slytherins, was cheering.

Once everyone had quieted, "Diggory, Amos!" was called to the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Evans, Lily!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jorkins, Bertha!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lation, Stella!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Remus!" At the sound of this name I could not help but observe that all of the staff members exchanged glances. What was so special about him?

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I peered over at Dumbledore. He did not appear surprised; he looked proud.

"Lovegood, Nicholas!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"McGonagall, Sapphire!" the woman called fondly. A very attractive blonde with eyes as dark blue as her first name emerged from the group of children and sat gracefully on the stool.

After a long pause the hat decided, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!" Quivering with anxiety, I put the hat atop my head and it slipped down passed my eyes.

"Tricky one," murmured a voice in my ear that caused my heart to beat quicker with nervousness. "You're content to let others gain glory as long as it benefits you a little bit. That's a definite lack of Slytherin ambition. Decent sense of humour, though not much wit. You are loyal, but only when it's convenient for you. There's a serious failing of bravery when forced to handle tasks on your own. Hmm...I suppose you are chivalrous enough. GRYFFINDOR!"

Still shaking with anxiety, I gaited to the scarlet and gold table to watch the rest of the ceremony thinking, _I'm glad that's over._ It had been so eerie, having something be able to penetrate to the depths of my soul and mention aspects of myself that even I was unaware of.

"Potter, James!"

The bespectacled boy barely had the hat touch the unruly jet hair on his head ere it proclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Rickwood, Alan!"

"SLYTHRIN!"

"Trelawney, Sybil!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Vector, Shannon!" was the last to be sorted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Welcome, all. Before we commence out superb banquet Mr. Filch has requested that I remind you magic is not permitted in the corridors and that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. A whomping willow has been planted on the grounds, and I advise everyone that values their limbs to avoid it. Well, I have bored you long enough; let the feast begin!"

Unexpectedly, the tables became covered in food. I was ravenous; therefore I loaded up my plate and listened to the other first years converse. I already remembered all of their names since I made it my business to notice traits about people. This way I knew who to avoid so I wouldn't get hexed.

Lily asked with interest, "What's a whomping willow?" How could she not know? Either she was a muggle-born or an idiot. She was too vivacious to seem like the latter.

Sapphire put down a book of music notes and replied simply, "A tree that 'whomps' anyone who goes near it."

"Why would Dumbledore put such a dangerous plant on the grounds?" Stella wondered.

"This is Dumbledore we're talking about. He must have a purpose," reasoned Sapphire.

"It could knock out the Slytherins," suggested James. "That is a good reason." Sirius laughed a bark-like laugh.

Sapphire turned to Remus, who was staring at his plate, looking ashamed about something. "Is anything wrong?" she inquired kindly.

Remus looked at her and the moment their gaze met I saw them both faintly blush. "No, I'm fine."

Once the banquet ended I attempted to keep up with the Prefects that were leading the way to Gryffindor Tower, yet I fell behind, as I so often did, and soon became completely clueless about my location.

I was in a dimly lit corridor when I heard a girl call out in a baby voice, 'Aww, did the ickle-firstie get lost?"

"W-who's there?" I stuttered, spinning wildly around.

A Slytherin third year with hair black as night emerged from the shadows. I might have found her pretty if she were not wearing a sinister smile and had her wand pointed at me.

Suddenly James, Remus, and Sirius stepped into view.

"What are you doing, sweet cousin?" demanded Sirius harshly.

Her lip curled with loathing. "Well, Blood Traitor, I was intimidating this first year."

Pleasantly, Remus stated, "Sorry, but we are going to have to insist that you stop."

Then a hooked-nosed student that I recognized from the sorting as Severus Snape (I told you I was good at recollecting names.) walked over. "You Gryffindor gits are no match for us Slytherins," he said. I shivered at the coldness in his tone. Hisvoice was like ice; his black orbs like hollow tunnels.

"Is that so?" challenged James.

Snape glared at James and in both of the boys' eyes I saw an unquenchable hatred being formed. I shuddered again.

The girl abruptly turned on her heel and stalked off, muttering, "A bunch of first years are not worth my time." Snape must have realised that he was badly out-numbered because he followed her.

"Don't turn the other cheek; it's just as ugly!" Sirius called after him.

"You guys were incredibly brave," I gushed. _Why did I say that? Now they'll think I'm a loser,_ I berated myself.

Surprisingly, James seemed rather pleased with the admiration.

"Shall we take you to Gryffindor Tower?" suggested Remus courteously.

I nodded gratefully.


	3. The Poltergeist

_Moony's Perspective_ Third Chapter **The Poltergeist**

A few months later:

I was walking dejectedly to the Hospital Wing. I was not only upset because the new school nurse, Madame Pomfrey, was about to guide me to the building in Hogsmeade where my transformations took place, but I had lied to my friends again.

-Flashback-

I was sitting on my bed in the dormitory reading an action novel about a beautiful girl that must defeat a ferocious dragon to rescue her young child while my three comrades sat n the floor. Peter was watching James and Sirius play a poker match. Hogwarts did not allow gambling; therefore I had politely refused to play with them.

"Full house beats a straight," James argued.

"No it doesn't," contradicted Sirius.

"Peter, get the rulebook," ordered James.

Peter squeaked, "Sorry, we don't have one."

Sirius sighed, "Then how do we decide who gets this very valuable pot?"

I could not suppress the urge to look at the 'very valuable pot' that had developed between Sirius and James throughout the match. It was some chocolate frog cards and four dungbombs. I smiled with amusement at how ludicrous my mates could be and resumed reading.

As I red about the lovely maiden that had almost been set ablaze by the dragon I thought, _Her beauty is nothing compared to Sapphire's. No, I can't think like that. I can't get a crush on someone because they would never care for me in return._ Try as I might, I could not banish her from my mind. I never told my friends how often I imagined her. I knew several people began to fancy others before our young age of eleven, however, none of them seemed to. Well, James did go out of his way to irritate Lily...

"Remus? Hey, Remus!" Sirius eventually captured my attention.

"Yes?" I answered, blinking to clear my thoughts.

"Didn't you say you were visiting Hagrid tonight?"

"Indeed," I responded with a feeling of guilt in the pit of my stomach as I recalled the untruth I had told my fellow Marauders this month. About a week ago we had decided to call ourselves that. _It is not too bad of a lie,_ I reasoned. _I_ would _visit Hagrid if I could; he has a good heart and we can relate to each other since most of the wizarding world classifies us as "half-breeds."_ "Why do you ask," I inquired then, attempting to sound as casual as possible.

James simply informed, "Because it's already seven o'clock, mate. You had better get a move on."

Seven o'clock? Only twenty minutes until transformation! "You're right; I should go," I stated quickly. I slipped a spare quill into my book as a substitute for a bookmark and exited the dormitory.

I never found out who won the 'very valuable pot.'

-End of Flashback-

_I do not want to continue deceiving my friends,_ I sulked. _But if I want to keep my friends I cannot tell them what I am._

Out of nowhere someone tripped me. After I fell hard onto my chest against the stone floor someone cackled and pulled off my left shoe.

Groaning, I heaved myself upright and came face to face with Peeves the Poltergeist. "May I have my shoe back, please?" I politely requested, though I already knew what the answer would be.

For a response Peeves broke into song: "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin!"

"Remus, are you all right?" questioned Sapphire worriedly, running over to me. _What is she doing out of Gryffindor Tower?_ I observed that her arms were full of thick leather-bound books. _Of course, the library._ When the Marauders couldn't coerce me into pranking with them I would go there to study. Unfortunately, she would invariably be there with the sunlight and candle flames reflecting off of her hair as she bent over a many-paged volume. It was terribly distracting and I could barely study at all.

Still, I smiled warmly at her current concern. "Yes, I just seem to be missing a shoe." I gestured at Peeves, who was still chanting.

Sapphire commanded Peeves with long-fingered hands on her small hips, "Give him back his shoe."

Peeves acknowledged, "Oh, did pretty Miss McGonagall come to help her boyfriend?"

The effect was immediate; Sapphire and I both turned a bright shade of crimson.

The poltergeist let out anther hideous cackle and commenced singing again, however, on this occasion he selected a different song. "McGonagall and Lupin sittin in a tree-"

It seemed that Sapphire had had enough. Placing the tomes on the floor, she took her wand out of the pocket of her robes and pointed it at Peeves uttering, "_Waddiwasi!"_

Dirt, and presumably a pebble, from the bottom of my shoe shot up Peeves' right nostril, so he dropped the shoe and flew away swearing.

_She's brilliant as well as beautiful, and keeps a clear head in a tense situation,_ I noted, not that I hadn't previously suspected that.

She picked up my shoe and handed it to me. "Here you go," she cheerfully said.

"Thank you very much," I replied appreciatively, while putting on my shoe and lacing it.

"Anytime," remarked Sapphire in a genuine tone.

I glanced at the sky out the window. Five minutes until transformation!!!

"I'm truly sorry, but I must leave. Believe me, I'd much rather stay and talk to you than go where I must right now," I regretfully informed, straining to keep my voice calm. Without waiting for her answer I gave her a swift hug of gratitude and sprinted to the Hospital Wing. Only once did I look back, and when I did so I saw Sapphire glow with happiness at my embrace and skip back to the common room, humming to herself. _This would be absolutely perfect if I wasn't a monster,_ I thought gloomily.


	4. Secrets Revealed

_Padfoot's Perspective_ Final Chapter **Secrets Revealed**

The next morning:

Snape and I were staring each other down in a deserted corridor with our wands out, though they had not yet been used.

"Do you travel a lot?" I asked him.

He looked at me with disgust that I had spoken, mingled with puzzlement at the question. "No. Why?"

"Well, they say that travel broadens one, and by the size of your nose I figured you traveled often," I replied, grinning maliciously.

"And you are good-looking?" spat the Slytherin.

"Yep," I nonchalantly responded. Actually, I never thought about my appearance, James was the vain one of the Marauders.

"You're as pretty as a picture and it would be my pleasure to hang you," Snape remarked snidely.

Fortunately, I had frequent insult fights with my little arse of a brother, Regulus, so I easily thought of a retort. "You always speak your mind, don't you? It's because you have nothing to lose."

_"Rictusempra!"_ Snape cried. He seemed weary of our exchange of insults and wanted to skip right to a duel.

_That's fine with me._ I dodged the curse and said, "_Tarantallegra!_" I laughed as his legs twisted this way and that.

Randomly, a bodiless voice requested, "Get up, Sirius." An invisible hand nudged me lightly.

Confused, I yelled at the air, "I _am_ standing up!"

Then I felt a hard push out of nowhere. "Wake up, mate, or we'll be late," a second voice insisted. _Is that James? Am I asleep?_ As I thought this I blinked my eyes and found myself no longer gazing at a hexed Snape, but a disgruntled Peter and James.

"Oh, I guess I was dreaming," I muttered, disappointed that Snape's legs really were not tangled together.

"Never mind; just get your arse out of bed before we miss breakfast," volunteered James.

I tossed my pillow at him, which he snatched out of the air easily with the Quiditch reflexes that he justly vaunted about, and donned my Hogwarts unifourm. I hastily ran a comb through my hair.

Peter glanced at James' unruly locks. "Why don't you ever comb your hair?"

"It never makes a difference." James shrugged. "Besides, I like it messy."

"All right, let's go," I said. Then I noticed something. "Where's Remus?"

The smallest boy supplied the information: "He never came back from Hagrid's"

James commented, frowning, "He's always disappearing, and it worries me."

"Me too," I replied. "It seems to be a monthly thing."

"It's the full moon; it does stuff to people," said Peter jokingly.

"What did you say?" James sharply inquired.

"J-just that the f-full moon effects thing, and l-last night was a full m-moon," stammered Peter. "Did I s-say something wrong?" It was like he expected James to strike him. Peter had a tendency of getting rather nervous. We were used to it, though.

"No, not at all," responded James, running a frustrated hand through his hair as if he were thinking hard.

I failed to see the connection. "The fullness of the moon effects ocean tides, not people."

James was quiet for a moment, which was unusual for him. I could discern he was still contemplating. Eventually, he stated, "I don't think Remus _is_ a person. He's a werewolf."

I gasped, "You're right, James. I mean he eats and sleeps as much as the rest of us, yet he's weak and tired-looking most of the time."

"What are we going to do?" Peter exclaimed.

James cast him a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't hang around a werewolf, can we? They're dangerous."

I felt hot anger course through my body. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!"

Peter backed up against the wall cowering.

If I had thought about it, I would not have continued to yell and just have spoken calmly instead, but my temper invariably gets the better of me. "REMUS IS OUR FRIEND! THE FACT THAT HE IS A WEREWOLF DOESN'T CHANGE WHO HE IS!"

"You can sever ties with him if you wish, however, if you tell anyone his secret you'll regret it," James warned in a tone of controlled rage.

Peter swallowed nervously. "No, you lot are right; he's still Remus. I can't believe I considered shunning him."

"We better go find Remus and let him know we accept him the way he is. He probably didn't tell us because he thought we'd react...like Peter," said James. A minute of awkward silence followed.

I broke it. "He's most likely in the Hospital Wing. C'mon." We would miss breakfast, but I didn't care.

James and Peter followed me until we got there and the young Madame Pomfrey greeted us.

"What are _you_ three doing here?" she demanded.

"We want to see Remus," answered James.

She raised a curious eyebrow. "You know he's here?"

We nodded.

"Well, Mr. Lupin needs his rest. You may see him when he is feeling better."

"It's okay, Madame Pomfrey," called Remus' hoarse voice from within.

She hesitated. "I'm not sure-"

"We need to speak to him," I stated, putting on a pleading expression that few adults could resist.

"All right, I'll give you five minutes," she grumbled.

I mentally congratulated myself as I walked with the other two Marauders to the end of the ward and saw Remus lying in a bed with a large bandage wrapped around his right arm and a fresh cut on his forehead. He looked extremely pale and much older than his eleven years. _Poor Remus. He must be really strong to be able to take it. I can't believe I thought he was weak; he's the strongest person I've ever known._

Peter unsuccessfully attempted to choke back an anxious gasp at Remus' appearance.

I would have hit him lightly on the back of the head if James had not shot him a death glare first.

"How'd you get hurt, Rem?" I asked casually.

"I, er, fell," he murmured.

"You're not telling the truth," I accused.

"Why would I lie to you?"

I wanted Remus to admit his condition to us openly, though James was blunt; therefore he stated calmly, "We know that you're a werewolf."

Remus stared at his hands. "Oh," was all he said.

James continued, "We don't mind, you know."

Remus answered sadly, "Yes, you do, and I can hardly blame you. I knew this would happen."

"Really, Remus, we don't," I assured him, sitting down on the bed. "We'll always be your friends."

Peter spoke up. "We wouldn't be the Marauders without our polite bookworm."

I felt a rush of warmth towards Peter because his comment made Remus smile.

"So, is there anyway we could help you through your transformations?" James questioned Remus.

He shook his head. "I can't be near humans when I;m in wolf form." We must have looked as crestfallen as we felt that we could not assist him because he added consolingly, "It helps that I won't have to lie to you anymore. I hated feeling guilty all the time."

"That's great, mate, but I still wish we could do more," muttered James. Remus leaned up, wincing slightly as he did so, and gave James a hug with his uninjured arm.

I began cracking up and my comrades stared at me, so I explained the cause of my outburst. "Remus is comforting _us_. It should be the other way around."

They realised the humour in this and chuckled as well.

"I don't need to be comforted, Inigo. I can handle it," promised Remus.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to deal with it alone just because you can," I told him, smiling at the name he had just called me.

"You can't come with me. You're humans, and I'd hurt you."

"That means animals could accompany you?" asked James thoughtfully.

"I guess." Remus started to shrug; then cringed and stopped. "What are you going to do? Buy me a pet?"

"What if we were animals?" I suggested.

Peter gaped at me like I was insane, which I suppose I was. "No offense, but I'm kind of partial to being a human."

I turned to Peter. "I mean, what if we could change into animals and change back again?"

James grinned, understanding me before the others like a best mate ought to. "Like an animagus!"

Remus reminded us, "You have to be an adult to be qualified to learn how to become an animagus, and next you need to register. Otherwise it's illegal."

"Rules are meant to be broken," I responded.

The little lycanthrope appeared unconvinced.

"Listen, Rem, we're going to be animaguses and come with you whether you like it or not," stated James matter-of-factly.

"You are going to become _animagi_," Remus corrected.

"Oh, so you agree," I remarked.

Remus looked at the three of us and smiled. Very quietly, as if to himself, he said, "I have wonderful friends."

"OUT!" screeched Madame Pomfrey.

_Minerva's Note: _The end! Some people believe they found out Remus' condition during second year, however, the books never clarify, ergo I can say it occurred whenever I want to. This story could also taken as a prequel to Marauders and McGonagalls, though I wrote it as a prequel to my hilarious fic, Legacy of the Marauders.


End file.
